


Making quarantine sexy

by BLdelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Carry On Quarantine, Cock Warming, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fisting, Healthy Relationships, Nipple Clamps, Nudity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLdelight/pseuds/BLdelight
Summary: A couple is stuck at home during quarantine. They use it to enjoy their hobbies. The kinks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 48





	Making quarantine sexy

Harry sips his coffee as he listens to chripping noises of birds. Recently there are more birds enjoying less polluted air in this urban city. He walks down the stairs into their living room, he sees Bella sitting in all her naked glory- except her sexy thong which is held together by few strings. Harry gently kisses her on the lips, hand squeeze her breast. She moans when he kneads too hard. "Harry, I'm watching this horror movie." Harry stops what he's doing and gives his best puppy eyed look "but I wanna touch you, you look so sexy like this" he says as he takes her nipple in his mouth and start sucking and rolling his tongue round the bud. Bella chuckles "what are you doing acting so cute" she pulls his face up and gives him long kiss on lips but stops when Harry was about to enter his tongue "fine you can touch me, but no fucking untill I finish this movie. Come here baby, keep me warm" she says last part sexily. Ohh she's such a tease, just how Harry loves her. They sit on sofa cuddling to each other. Balls sat between Harry's legs, her back touching his chest. His lips on her neck, one hand punching and pulling her nipple other nestled inside her lower lips lazily touching her half hard clitoris and occasionally reaching down her cunt to get some juices for gentle message. "You feel so good around my finger darling. It's so warm and wet" Harry says as he slides one finger inside to scoop out more juices and starts massaging the clit again. "Can you sit on my cock dear? It's jealous of my finger" Bella laughs and shifts to take off her thong showing him anal plug that she stuffed inside before starting the movie. She smirked at his reaction and spread her cheeks apart to give him good view of shiny jewel base of the thick butt plug "like what you see?" Harry gave an unbearable sign he was holding in "babe you are gonna drive me crazy" he says as he launch to kiss her eagerly. Wet kissing noises filling the room, eager hand finding his way around the wet passage. Bella pushes him to the couch and take his zip down with her teeth. _She looks so damn sexy too_. Harry hands her the condom and she slide it on with practiced ease. "Now, stay still." She says as he faces the opposite and takes his whole 8 inch cock inside without halting. Harry moans as his senses go haywire. "Can't I just fuck you already" Bella leans back and kisses him tenderly with a cute 'Nope'. Harry breaths a heavy sign "you are doing this because I edged you four times yesterday, right." She laughs "you think too much babe." that meant yes. They spent the entire one hour cuddling like this. Harry's cock stuffed inside Bella's pussy as he fingers her clit, just enough to keep her wet but not enough to make her fully hard. But right now Harry was glad they used condom otherwise his precum would have overflowed and dripped down on sofa. Bella rolled her hips, hinting him a green light. He immediately threw her on couch and spread her leg in M shape. "What a lovely view. Look how your lips are hungrily drooling after gobbling me up for one hour" he says as he slaps Bella's clit enticing a loud moan. Bella lifts her waist up more and tap on her anal plug "wouldn't you rather use this? After so many bed time stretching on plugs and dildos I think it's about time I can't take it anymore." Harry leans down to kiss her glistening clit and licks it from root to top. "Just about time, Bell." Harry carefully pulls out the plug. It was the largest size they had, around as big as tennis ball. He looked at the ass which was open wide and twitching. He put two index fingers inside stretching it open, admiring the beautiful color of her innards. It was already lubed up plenty, ready for me to just go in anytime, courtesy of my beloved sexy Bella, who Harry could swear, is incarnation of succubus itself. He goes in inch by inch till all of his 8 inch was inside. He set a slow pace at first but quickly catches up as she gets used to it. He touched her clitoris with his thumb as he knew it's too soon for her to cum just from ass. Soon they both reach climax together.

* * *

Later that night they decided to try their new dildo. Bella's pussy was stuffed with three egg vibrators. Her nipple and clit was painfully pinched by Y shaped clamp chain. Every time she twisted or moved they tugged on her so deliciously, specially her clitoris. Harry lubed his fingers deliberately "ready darling?" He waited for a nod before pushing two fingers inside already stretched asshole. He moved them in and out a few times setting the pace that was most pleasurable for Bella. He slowly added third soon, it wasn't painful yet. When he added fourth it sting her a little but she got used to it as well. By now Harry almost had half of his hand inside Bella's ass. He watched as her pink puckered hole was stretched flat against his knuckles taking them in till base of his thumb. He continued to fuck her like this and play with her clit on other hand. Bella was already a panting mess. She was flushed red and droll rolling from her lips, eyes lost in her ecstacy. After he deemed it loose enough he pulled out his hand completely. He poured more lube on his hand all the way till his forearm and folded his fingers in cone like shape. "Here I come." Harry announce before he pushed all of his hand inside Bella's velvet like asshole. It did resist a bit when he was pushing the five knuckle in but soon gave away letting his whole hand slide in the welcoming warmth. He looked at Bella who was fighting both pain and even more pleasure. He could feel vibrations from three vibrators in anal walls. Her clit pinched by clamp was oh so beautifully red and swollen out of her shy hood. He rolled his fingers on the sensitive red bud and she lets out a horny moan rolling her hips up "you look soo edible" he tugs on clamp and feel her clenching around his hand. He wriggle his fingers in some more before pulling them out and plugging back in. He repeat this untill her ass was letting him in without restrain.

Afterabout half as hour later, Harry was shoving his fist inside Bella's ass all the way up and Bella was taking it in so well. He pushed past her colon curve to reach deeper and deeper. Now he had half of his forearm inside her. He wriggle his fist as he thrusted, "Bell, can you feel it, look I can see it here on your stomach." He tapped on stomach bump feeling his fist inside. Bella moans "ohh my goodness, Harry. You are so deep inside me. Feels so good." Harry hummed in delight as he continued to thrust into her deeply and strongly. Her own lubricant mixing in to make the movement easier to slide. Ohh Bella felt so full. She always dreamed of it. Better than dildo or plugs, she wanted Harry to fist her hard and fast like this. Just like this. She moaned at the feeling of Harry's arm disappearing inside her, her stomach bulging every time he punched all the right spots inside. Suddenly Harry stopped. Just as Bella was about to complain he flipped her on her hand and knees and began to put condom on. Bella licked her lips in anticipation. Harry put his hand back inside and slide his cock in next to it. Once it was completely in he began to thrust like that. He pulled one vibrator out of her vegina and placed it on her clit. The pinch of clamp mixed with vibrators assaulting her from inside and outside was too much to take she came immediately. Harry continued with rough pace without stopping his ministration on her. He tugged on the chain of clamp and pulled hard. Soon he came as well with Bella reaching her 3rd orgasm. They both took some time to come down from their high. Harry released all the clamps and massaged all three places with his tongue. He bend down and lapped on her cum and came up to kiss her, sharing the taste with her. "Now let's get to the star of the show, yah?" Bella said eyeing the Bad Dragon's bronze colored huge dildo- The Hunter. This brand was her favorite and she always wanted to try it... Plus they come up with some really good product range names. This was above 7 inches with huge flare and knot at base. Bella felt herself get wet again. Harry lathered it up with lots of lube and placed it on floor. The thing looked monstrous in a very sexy way. _Gotta clap for whoever came up with it,_ Harry thought. "Harry watch me take it in where your whole hand was just now." She said as she positioned her ass on top of 2.5 inch flared head of dildo. Harry got hard just watching her go down on that plastic thing slowly. She was moaning and singing all the while untill she bottomed out on the metallic colored dildo, all that could be seen was round base of the it. Bella breaths in content signs with smile on her face as she runs her hand over her belly where the large cock is stuffed in. She heaves in satisfaction repeating how it's too big and how good it felt. Harry touche his own cock looking at Bella try to fuck herself on that huge dildo. Looking at her it feels like the dildo's knot is even bigger than his fist. "Ohh you look so good fucking yourself on that giant dildo." Harry moans as he moves his hand faster. "It feels so good Harry, it's big! It's soo big, nghh... I always wanted it, something so big _AhHaah_ yes inside... Feel good!" she chanted like mantra and began moving her hips up and down faster on cock glistening with her pussy juices. Her tongue rolled out and mouth opened to breath heavily, eyes rolling back in socket. Harry couldn't take it anymore he got up and came all over Bella's face tongue and breasts. Bella soon followed after few more deep thrusts.

They both kissed passionately. "Buying this guy wasn't bad decision." Harry huffed burying his face in Bella's neck."you bet. I already love this guy." Bella joked. "More than mine? I'll be very troubled, Bell." He said faking hurt tone. "Hmm, nope I love you the most. But this guy sure is amazing." Bella said locking her arms around Harry, he picks her up and place her on bed. Harry pulls out remaining two vibrators from inside Bella and began to pull the dildo when Bella stops him, "What? Aren't you gonna take that out?" Bella clenches around the toy once and decides she will just leave it in as it feels good. Harry makes a thoughtful face and bring out another vibrating dildo from their treasure chest. "How about we use this one as well." Bella smirks at the thought of feeling Soo full and good all night long. Her boyfriend was so nice and thoughtful, just perfect. Harry put the pink vibrating dildo inside Bella's pussy and kept it on medium as they cuddled to sleep. Their naked bodies fit together so perfect. Harry slide his one hand on Bella's sensitive breasts from clamp's abuse and played with them, pinched them, rolled them, flicked them and occasionally teased them with nails. His other hand was between Bella's nether region. All fingers taking turns staying tucked inside the warmth of pussy lips and messaging her cunt, lapping on juices and rolling around in narrow soft territory of sensitive clit. One finger at time. Not doing much just enjoy the touch of her most intimate areas. This was their every night routine. Harry is now unable to fall asleep if he doesn't have his hand in Bella's underwear. Bella has gotten used to having Harry all over her, in her, around her. Soon they feel asleep in comfortable slumber.

Before sleeping Bella thought, next time instead of dildo she would like have Harry's fist inside her. Knowing Harry, he would love that.

* * *

**Please leave Kudos if you like this story. Both of them are perverts lol. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
